User blog:Crash815/Chapter 3 - Well of Love
Previous Chapter: Tagged for a Crest | Next Chapter: Another Quest “You have no way of winning,” Mystimon said. “Just give me the crest!” Spencer stood firm. “Fine, we’ll do this the hard way!” <> Guilmon warp digivolve to… Megidramon Garurumon warp digivolve to… Metalgarurumon “How are we supposed to get out of here?” Spencer asked his friends. “He’s got two megas, two champions, an ultimate, and himself, an ultimate.” “Gear Stinger!” a voice shouted. Suddenly, thousands of needles fell from the sky and they destroyed Megidramon and Metalgarurumon. Suddenly, TigerVespamon came into view. “You foul bug!” Mystimon shouted. “Exveemon, now!” Spencer instructed. “V-Laser!” Exveemon bellowed. He shot his laser at Tortomon. “Hand of Fate!” Angemon attacked. His blast destroyed Tortomon. He and Exveemon absorbed the data. “Now you’ve made me angry!” Mystimon said. “Blast Fire!” He held out his sword and blasts of fire shot out from it at the five human kids. “We can win this! We can’t lose hope!” Tyler shouted. Suddenly, the ground below them began to glow yellow. The square piece of land shrunk and the light went into Tyler’s tag. “The crest of hope.” Suddenly, the five humans and their Digimon were transported to another part of the Digiworld. “Good job, bro,” Spencer said. “Good thing TigerVespamon showed up,” Jack said. “We’d have been fried.” “So, we have no idea where the next crest is now,” Kate groaned. “We’ve found two and we only got the tags like half an hour ago,” Libby reminded her. “Yah, but our opponents are almost always ultimate or sometimes mega,” Spencer reminded her. “And the two crests we do have are useless until we find the other three.” Suddenly, a winged unicorn flew past them. Then it whirled around and shot a shining blast at them. “I’m getting tired of this!” Kate said. “Me too,” Spencer said. <> Hawkmon digivolve to… Aquilamon Veemon digivolve to… Exveemon The two Digimon transformed and flew into the sky. “V-Laser!” Exveemon shouted, shooting a laser at Unimon. “Blast Rings!” Aquilamon bellowed, blasting two red rings at Unimon. “Aerial Attack!” Unimon shouted, blasting another attack at the two flying Digimon. “We still aren’t strong enough,” Spencer growled. “My turn,” Tyler said. <> Patamon digivolve to… Angemon “Attack now!” Tyler yelled. “Hand of Fate!” Angemon bellowed. The blast hit Unimon in the chest. “Now, guys!” Spencer yelled. “V-Laser!” “Blast Rings!” The two attacks hit Unimon and destroyed it. Angemon absorbed the data. The three Digimon returned to their rookie forms. Suddenly, Kate’s tag started to glow, slowly. “The crest’s close,” Kate gasped. She turned around and the glowing stopped. She turned around again and the glowing started again. “This way.” She walked forward and the others followed her. Soon, they reached a forest. They went deep into the forest and the glowing got stronger. Suddenly, the tree in front of them burst into flames. “Uh-oh,” Jack gasped. “Give me those crests!” Mystimon shouted as he chopped down a tree behind them. “This guy doesn’t quit!” Spencer groaned. “I think you remember Gorillamon!” Mystimon said. Gorillamon appeared. He blasted the tree next to Kate. “Keep going, Kate!” Spencer instructed. “We’ll hold these jokers off.” “Okay,” Kate nodded. “I’ll come with you,” Libby said. The two girls ran off. “Follow them, IceDevimon!” Mystimon ordered. The white demon reappeared and started following them. “It’s fighting time!” Spencer shouted. <> Veemon digivolve to… Exveemon Armadillomon digivolve to… Ankylomon Patamon digivolve to… Angemon “V-Laser!” Exveemon said. He shot a blast at Gorillamon but the opponent jumped into the air and whacked Exveemon to the ground. “Tail Hammer!” Ankylomon shouted as he hit Gorillamon into the ground, destroying him. Ankylomon absorbed the data. Meanwhile, Kate and Libby were running through the forest. “We’ve gotta be close!” Kate assured herself. Suddenly, a white claw came out of the sky and grabbed Hawkmon. “Oh no! Hawkmon!” “Give me the tag or I kill the Digimon!” IceDevimon ordered. “Neither!” Kate said. <> Hawkmon digivolve to… Aquilamon “Blast Rings!” Aquilamon shouted, blasted IceDevimon away, destroying it. It de-digivolved and the four kept going. Soon, they found a well. “Do you think it could be in here?” Kate asked. She held her tag over the well and it started glowing wildly. “How am I supposed to get in there? There’s no rope.” “Grab onto me,” Hawkmon said. “I’ll lower you down slowly.” Hawkmon fluttered into the air and Kate grabbed his legs. Then, slowly, Hawkmon fluttered down the well. Each little bit down the well, Kate’s tag glowed brighter. They were half-way down the well when the wall around her began to glow red. Meanwhile, Spencer, Tyler, and Jack were facing off against Mystimon. “Give me the crests!” Mystimon shouted. “I think we’ve already said no!” Spencer growled. “That’s it!” Mystimon shouted. He flew toward Spencer with his sword. Just before he landed the attack, the three boys and their Digimon disappeared. They appeared in a snowy area. The girls and their Digimon appeared there as well. “What happened?” Spencer asked. “I found it,” Kate smiled, holding up her crest of love. Featured characters Digivolutions Category:Blog posts